Say Something
by CataD'Mellark
Summary: Songfic. Situado en la escena de 'En Llamas' cuando Peeta choca con el campo de fuerza y su corazón se para. 'Aprieto su mano, fuerte, como si pudiera transmitirle la vida con solo tomar sus dedos dentro de mi palma. Pero caigo en cuenta de que eso no va a pasar, que él no va a despertar, que no se levantará, ni me abrazará, ni me dirá que todo está bien. No. No pasará.'


_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la canción es de A Great Big World y Christina Aguilera, y algunos fragmentos son extraídos directo del libro._

* * *

_**Say Something**_

_-¿Peeta? -hay un olor suave de pelo chamuscado. Llamo su nombre otra vez, sacudiéndolo levemente, pero no hay respuesta. Mis dedos tropiezan sobre sus labios, donde no hay aliento cálido aunque hace unos instantes estaba jadeando. Presiono mi oreja contra su pecho, sobre el lugar donde siempre descanso la cabeza, donde sé que oiré el fuerte y constante latido de su corazón._

_En vez de eso, encuentro silencio._

-¡Peeta! -grito desesperada. Después de recurrir a todos los modos pensables (incluso a abofetearlo), me derrumbo sobre su cuerpo aún tibio. No, no puede morir, simplemente esto no está pasando, es sólo una de mis pesadillas y en cualquier momento despertaré y él estará a mi lado, diciéndome que todo está bien. Pero no importa cuán fuerte me pellizque, no despierto. Esto no está pasando, yo debería estar muerta y Peeta debería vivir. _Esto no está pasando,_ me repito constantemente.

_**Say something I'm giving up on you (Di algo, estoy renunciando a ti)**_  
_**I'll be the one if you want me to (Yo seré el indicado si tú quieres que lo sea)**_  
_**Anywhere I would have followed you (A cualquier lugar yo te hubiera seguido)**_  
_**Say something I'm giving up on you (Di algo, estoy renunciando a ti)**_

Me quedo ahí, con la boca abierta y lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas.

-Peeta, por favor. Te lo suplico, di algo. -susurro entre sollozos.

Entonces, cuando no dice nada, sólo entonces, me doy cuenta de cuán estúpida fui al creer que podía protegerlo. Me siento tan pequeña, tan vulnerable.

Tan tonta.

Tan desnuda.

_**And I am feeling so small (Y yo me siento tan pequeño)**_  
_**It was over my head (Estaba sobre mi cabeza)**_  
_**I know nothing at all (No sé nada en absoluto)**_  
_**And I will stumble and fall (Y yo me tropezaré y caeré)**_  
_**I'm still learning to love (Aún estoy aprendiendo a amar)**_  
_**Just starting to crawl (Apenas comenzando a gatear)**_

Mi corazón grita por una sola mirada más de sus ojos azules, una caricia más, un beso más. Uno más. Aprieto su mano, fuerte, como si pudiera transmitirle la vida con solo tomar sus dedos dentro de mi palma. Pero caigo en cuenta de que eso no va a pasar, que él no va a despertar, que no se levantará, ni me abrazará, ni me dirá que todo está bien. No. No pasará. Y no puedo soportar que eso ocurra.

Junto mi frente a la suya y le acaricio su pelo rubio. Beso sus labios flácidos, que no liberan ningún tibio aliento.

-Te amo. -susurro tan bajito que yo apenas puedo oírme. Y lo digo de verdad. Estaba tan ciega por la presión de los Juegos, que me dejé engañar por las sensaciones. Gale me hace sentir bien, pero mi amor por él no es más que uno formado por años de hermandad y apoyo para sobrevivir, no necesito su fuego, necesito a mi diente de león en la primavera, a la paz y el carácter incondicional de Peeta, que nunca dejó de perdonarme por todas las cosas que le había hecho, que siempre tenía una sonrisa para mí, incluso cuando fue cruel con él.

Finnick deja a Mags junto a un árbol y me aparta de en medio.

-Déjame a mí. -sus dedos tocan puntos en el cuello de Peeta, recorren los huesos de sus costillas y su columna. Después le aprieta las fosas nasales entre los dedos, manteniéndolas cerradas.

-¡No! -grito, lanzándome sobre Finnick, porque seguramente quiere asegurarse de que Peeta está muerto, para evitar que ninguna esperanza de vida retorne a él. La mano de Finnick sube y me golpea tan fuerte, tan plenamente en el pecho, que salgo volando a un tronco cercano. Estoy aturdida un momento, por el dolor, por intentar recuperar el aliento, mientras veo a Finnick tapar la nariz de Peeta de nuevo. Desde donde estoy sentada, saco una flecha, la coloco en su sitio, y estoy a punto de hacerla volar cuando me detiene la imagen de Finnick besando a Peeta. Y es tan bizarra, incluso para Finnick, que detengo mi mano. No, no está besándolo. Tiene la nariz de Peeta bloqueada pero su boca abierta, y está soplando aire a sus pulmones. Puedo verlo, puedo ver de verdad el pecho de Peeta levantándose y cayendo. Después Finnick baja la cremallera de la parte superior del mono de Peeta y empieza a golpear el punto sobre su corazón con las palmas de sus manos.

_**Say something I'm giving up on you (Di algo, estoy renunciando a ti)**_  
_**I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you (Y lamento que no pude llegar a ti)**_  
_**Anywhere I would have followed you (A cualquier lugar yo te hubiera seguido)**_  
_**Say something I'm giving up on you (Di algo estoy renunciando a ti)**_  
_**And I will swallow my pride (Y me tragaré mi orgullo)**_  
_**You're the one that I love (Tú eres a quien amo)**_  
_**And I'm saying goodbye (Y estoy diciendo adiós)**_

Pasan minutos agonizantes y mis esperanzas disminuyen. Alrededor del momento en que estoy decidiendo que ya es demasiado tarde, que Peeta está muerto, que se ha ido, inalcanzable para siempre, da un leve tosido y Finnick se aparta.

Dejo mis armas en el suelo cuando me lanzo a él.

-¿Peeta? -digo suavemente. Aparto de su frente los húmedos mechones rubios, encuentro el pulso retumbando contra mis dedos en su cuello. Sus pestañas se levantan y sus ojos encuentran los míos.

-Cuidado. -dice-. Hay un campo de fuerza allí arriba.

Me río, aunque aún mis mejillas están cubiertas de lágrimas saladas.

-¡Estabas muerto! ¡Tu corazón se paró! -chillo antes de poder detenerme, y me tapo la boca con mis manos, porque estoy comenzando a hacer esos horribles sonidos ahogados cuando lloro.

-Está funcionando bien ahora, sigue latiendo por ti. -asegura, e incluso cuando sus palabras son empalagosas, hechas para la audiencia del Capitolio, me hacen sentir algo tibio en mi pecho.

Después de encontrar un buen lugar donde acampar, cuando estoy al lado de Peeta tratando de dormir mientras Finnick hace guardia, él me susurra al oído, mientras su agarre en mi cintura se hace más fuerte.

-Yo también te amo, Katniss.

* * *

_Hola :) Pues se me ocurrió ésto cuando estaba en clases de música y un amigo me mostró la canción, escuché la letra y empecé a imaginarme lo que pasaría y cómo sería si Katniss hubiera pensado un poco distinto. Y sé que es bastante OoC, pero bueno, espero que les guste c: _

_Que la suerte esté siempre de su lado._

_CataD'Mellark._


End file.
